


Takeout and Cheat Lists

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established, F/M, Gen, cheat lists, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Established Olicity talking about their cheat lists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Takeout and Cheat Lists

"How was the baby shower?" Oliver asked with a smile as Felicity walked through the door of their apartment, sweeping her into a lingering kiss that brought a grin to her face.

"It was great!" Felicity gushed, unloading her bags and purse onto their kitchen counter and Oliver leaned slightly on the opposite side, watching her speak, "Iris is absolutely gorgeous—and huge! The baby should be coming any time now! And it was really nice to see Caitlin there too. The three of us had a lot of catching up to do."

Felicity hid her face slightly from Oliver at her last sentence, a secretive smirk ghosting over her lips that instantly intrigued him.

"Oh?" he inquired as her ears went red, "How was that?"

Felicity turned to him, scanning him speculatively up and down, eyes appraising him mischievously, “Informative,” she almost laughed.

Her mystery made him antsy for her to divulge—Felicity was always completely open with everything with him. It sparked a boyish need to know when she teased him with knowledge.

He came around her side of the counter, leaning in close to her.

"What does that mean?” he chuckled almost indignantly.

"Believe or not, Mr. Queen, you do not need to know every little thing,” she teased back, patting him lightly on the chest before she went to walk away, ignoring the way his eyes flared at the use of his name.

He instantly grabbed her hand, pulling her back, “Tell me?” he pleaded, pulling her in close and she smiled at him playfully.

"It’s not even a big deal!" she laughed back as he quickly kissed her on the mouth and each cheek, a playful pout on his lips.

"Then it’s not a big deal to tell me!" he retorted, kissing her jawline. She gasped lightly in surprise at his warm lips on her skin, his hand wrapping around her back tightly.

"Oliver!" she protested, giving him a halfhearted shove, which only caused his muscles to tense harder around her.

"Mrs. Queen," he growled in response, his mouth at the soft skin behind her ear, teeth just brushing her earlobe, causing her to shiver. Dammit. He knew her weak spots all too well.

"We were talking about our cheat lists," Felicity words rushed out of her mouth, so quickly Oliver pulled back from her, eyebrows drawn together.

"Did you say cheat list?” He asked incredulously and she nodded sheepishly.

“Yeah, like the, uhm, list of three people, if you were to meet, you know, in real life, you’d get a free pass to be with. No matter what,” She explained, looking uneasily at him and he stared at her a long moment, her words settling uncomfortably in his stomach.

“Oh,” he started, but stopped, a wave of insecurity hitting him despite everything he knew. Who else did Felicity want to be with—even hypothetically? “How did that come up?”

Felicity’s nerves left her temporarily as she laughed, “Actually, Iris brought it up. She was telling me about somebody that used to be on her list.”

Oliver’s eyebrows lifted, prompting her on, despite his scattered thoughts.

Who did Felicity think about when she wasn’t with him?

“You were on her list. Or used to be, I should say. You know—back when you first met her? In central city? Remember, at Jitters?” Felicity’s words barely broke through his thoughts, and when they finally processed, he looked up at her incredulously.

“What?” he questioned, a laugh in his voice in spite of himself.

“I know! She had the biggest crush on you! She was just joking around that she thought I had a right to know—but that you’re not on her list anymore, cause, you know girl code and everything,” Felicity trailed off, glancing away from him, thankful that his worry was now untraceable on his features.

“So I picked up Chinese for dinner,” Felicity gestured to the bags on the counter, kissing Oliver quickly on the mouth before pulling out of his grip, “Do you want something to drink? I think I’m gonna have some wine. It’s been a dreadfully dry weekend—Iris can’t really drink and it didn’t seem right to do it in front of her.”

“Just water, I have to get up early,” Oliver responded easily, unloading the Chinese as she whirled around the kitchen, grabbing their drinks.

“Living room?” Oliver asked, and Felicity nodded, grabbing a box and chopsticks, plopping down cross-legged on the couch and grabbing the remote.

“Re-runs or a movie?” Felicity inquired, scrolling through channels, “Ooh! Star Wars is on!” she exclaimed before he could respond, turning and looking at him in a pout.

“We watched that last week!” Oliver retorted, opening his box.

“Yes, but I fell asleep during the second half last time, and it’s already thirty minutes in now! It’s perfect!”

Oliver couldn’t help but smile at her childish enthusiasm, and he shook his head with a smile.

“Alright,” he conceded and she did a little victorious fist pump that made him chuckle, “But I’m picking next time.”

“Yes, sure!” Felicity agreed quickly, but they both knew it would probably be Felicity who picked out the movie—she always did. Oliver didn’t mind and she loved it. They both won.

Oliver watched as Felicity struggled with her chopsticks a while, outpacing her eating with her glasses of wine.

“Felicity, why don’t you just use a fork?” He asked, almost done with his own food.

“Hmm?” She removed her gaze from the movie, looking at him, “You use chopsticks.”

“Felicity, I lived in Hong Kong. If I didn’t know how to use chopsticks it would be pathetic,” He answered.

“I can use them just fine!” She responded, “Just because I’m not some ninja with them, doesn’t mean I can’t hold my own.”

She cocked her chin proudly, going to pick up a piece of her chicken. When it flew out of her grasp and onto the floor, Oliver had to hide a grin.

“Shutup,” she warned but her words were dismissed by the laugh she let out. Oliver scooted closer to her, guiding her hand the correct way with the chopsticks until she got the hang of it.

A couple glasses of wine and a bowl of ice-cream later, the end credits finally played across the screen and Felicity was laying with her head in Oliver’s lap, his fingers lightly stroking her face and hair, her eyes fluttering open and closed.

“Felicity, babe, we should go to bed,” he said softly, and she snuggled her face into his stomach, shaking her head.

“”M Comfy,” she murmured.

Oliver got up, shifting her head carefully onto the couch, before picking her up bridal style. She sighed happily, curling into his chest.

“You’re strong,” she commented with a giggle, and he laughed back at her intoxicated proclamation, before laying her gently on the bed. He slipped her glasses off her face, placing them on the table next to her, and pulling the covers lightly over her before sliding into his side.

She rolled towards him, easily forming herself to him as she tucked her head under his chin.

“Felicity?” he asked as the curiously he had had all night finally bubbled over, “Who’s on your list?”

“Hmmm?” she yawned comfortably into his bare chest.

“Your cheat list,” he asked, nerves slipping into his voice, “Who’s on it?”

Felicity leaned away from him so she could look up at him, cocking her head.

“Just you, Oliver. You’re everything I want,” she said, her eyes gazing at him honestly. He gulped hard, averting his gaze, and she reached up, dragging his face back to hers and kissing him hard.

“You’re everything to me, Oliver,” she assured him, making him look into her eyes and accept her words, before she snuggled back into his chest, kissing his chest lightly. His body relaxed at her words and he gripped her tighter.

“And you’re everything for me,” he promised back, feeling her answering smile against his skin.

It wasn’t long until both of their breaths became even, and they fell asleep happily in each other’s arms.


End file.
